Time to Relax
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: Scorpio Kardia come up with a really good idea, how he and Degel could relax from the tumult of the Sanctuary. Warning: Contains Yaoi.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own SSTLC characters!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Contains yaoi, love between men. If you don't like it, then I suggest you to leave **__**immediately.**_

* * *

_**Time to Relax**_

"So, Kardia, could you please tell me, what we are doing here?" asked Degel, looking at the sight in the front of his eyes, frowning a little and wondering what was in his lover's mind.

It was really beautiful area; the Aquarius could see a really clear and big lake, surrounded by the forest, with reed around the coast and nice trills of the birds, coming from everywhere. He had no idea that such a beautiful place could be found in Greece, usually too hot land for having such a green and big forest. How in the Athena's name Kardia could know this place? The Scorpio wasn't the type of a man, who could go around in searching for quiet shelter. It suited much more the person who loved to think in the isolated place, contemplating the fragile beauty of the trees reflected alongside with the clear, blue sky in the surface of the lake. And for the Athena's name, Kardia wasn't such a person.

"Degel, you are mean…" Kardia murmured, looking at the Aquarius.

"Huh?" Degel didn't understand. What was mean in asking so innocent question?

"I know what you are thinking right now, Degel. How someone brutal like me that doesn't have even slight sense of beauty and not enough intelligence to appreciate such a calming sight could know this place. Your face is telling me everything, I know you for too long. You are mean."

"You are not quite right, Kardia. I was wondering how such a hot-headed Saint like you could like place so calm," answered Degel according to his thoughts.

"Who said, I like this place?"

Degel sighed theatrically.

"Then why you had such a happy face, when we were heading there? Anyway, could you answer me? What are we doing here?"

This time it was Kardia who sighed loudly, a little disappointed.

"Everyone is saying that you are the wisest man in the whole Sanctuary, but yet, you can't figure what we are doing in this place. What can we do here? Rest, Degel, rest."

Degel blinked a few times.

"What are you making that stupid face for, my dear?" asked after a while the Scorpio Saint. "We need some rest, Degel. We are always working in the Sanctuary, and if you would like to know my opinion, I'm freaking tired of babysitting Sasha and my stupid disciple."

"It is Lady Athena, Kardia!" Degel growled with frustration.

"Maybe it is only for a single day," started the Scorpio Saint, completely ignoring Degel's words, "but I think that even this one day would be fine, don't you think?"

"And what we will be doing here?"

Kardia sighed, irritated now.

"I'm bringing you to such a beautiful and calm place, so you could clear your mind from this awful tumult of the Sanctuary in the presence of pure nature and yet you are complaining, Degel!

Degel didn't know how to answer to not angry him more. Actually it was something new of Kardia; having an idea of resting from the Sanctuary. Usually the Scorpio was full of the energy and he couldn't sit calmly in one place – he had to do something, he had to fight, he had to talk. Especially now, when everything was heading to the Holy War Kardia was restless all the time. It was his way of living, taking everything from the day as long as he was able. It was so surprising to see Kardia seeking the calmness of the nature.

He smiled warmly to his lover.

"I'm not complaining, Kardia. It is fantastic idea of resting here for a while," he said, taking off his shirt and approaching the clear water of the lake. "Are you gonna stay here for the rest of the day, or you will join me, Kardia?"

And he entered the cool water that nicely touched his skin. It was really incredible feeling. He didn't remember when the last time had the opportunity to swim. Usually busy with the problem of Sanctuary, he had not too much time for relaxing. Well, yes, he could relax while reading his precious books, but this kind of activity – spending the whole day swimming or just lying between the green trees and looking on the blue sky, having his lover by his side… Degel really couldn't remember when the last time he had that opportunity…

"Are you going or not?" asked the Aquarius when Kardia wasn't coming. Maybe he didn't like to swim?

He turned his head, to look at his lover and saw Kardia, carefully putting his clothes on the ground, completely naked in the full glare of the day.

"Kardia?!"

"What? Do you think I will swim with clothes? Are you stupid, or something?"

"What if someone is watching us?"

Kardia snorted.

"In this isolated place? Degel, there is no one close enough to see us. Don't be so innocent, Degel. Take off your clothes too."

Swimming without clothes? Well, surely it would be easier without the soaked material, but Degel wasn't too familiar with being naked. The only place where he was _completely_ without his clothes was while making love with Kardia and taking the bath in the Sanctuary's baths.

"You are blushing," he hard near his ear.

"Huh?"

Kardia smiled lustfully, just like only he could, passed his lover, making sure to rub their loins together and entered quickly the lake. He snorted when the chills passed through his body in the touch with the cool water.

His words didn't help Degel. Now his cheeks were burning at the look of the muscular and tanned body of the Scorpio, slowly submerging, making the slight waves on the surface. He could also feel the warmness, spreading around his veins; the heat that started in his loins was unbearable, taking an effect on his most sensitive part of his body. How in the Athena's name could he swim without clothes in that state?

The Aquarius took the quick look at his lover. Kardia was already far away from the shore, swimming lazily forward and forward, being unaware of Degel's state. It was fortunate for the green-haired man; now he could took of his all clothes and instantly jump into the water without Kardia noticing anything.

After a while he was all underwater, only his head was still on the surface. The cool water helped him a little; the heat inside his body disappeared almost completely.

It was so nice to feel the clear liquid touching his skin. Degel knew that probably for Kardia it was almost freezing, but for someone like him, who most of his life spent in the cold Siberia, this lake was some sort of warm. And he had to admit it; it was relaxing his all muscles.

Soon Degel was crossing slowly the lake, swimming on his back and looking at the blue sky, covered in some places by the lonely clouds. His thought were surrounding the upcoming events, especially the Holy War, that was so close. Two years ago the Sagittarius Gold Saint brought here small girl that turned out to be the current reincarnation of Athena. But this little girl was for now without the power; Pope Sage was still trying with her to awake that divine power of the Goddess that for now was asleep deep inside Athena's soul. If it would go like that for too long, then all of them were doomed. Without the Goddess Athena, Hades would have more chances of winning. And they still didn't find the proper person who could be the Leo Gold Saint. Day was coming after day, but without one of the most powerful Knights it would be difficult to fight with Hades' puppets. Well, there was some boy, really young, but with big potential to gain the Clothe of the Leo Constellation, but was that brat strong enough to be called one of the most powerful Saint? Was he strong enough to fight with the most powerful Specters of Hades?

He was thoughtful so much, that he didn't even hear the hum of the moved water. It was already too late when he noticed the danger. Something caught his leg and pulled him underwater. In the first moments he tried to free himself, but the grip was too strong, it was pulling him down all the time. Of course he managed to kick slightly that person – Degel had no doubts who it was – but it wasn't enough.

When he was under the surface long enough to start choke, he thought that maybe it wasn't Kardia who was pulling him down. Maybe it was the Specter, who used the opportunity of having two relaxed Saints on the palm of his hand. But then the grip loosened a little, Degel felt the two strong arms around his waist and then the warm lips linked with his own. The small amount of the air flew from Kardia's mouth to his own, when they were linked in that extreme kiss. Degel surrounded to his lover, after all he loved to kiss with Kardia. But once they would by on the surface…

It wasn't long kiss; it seemed that Kardia was seeking the air too. After a short while both of them surfaced with the loud sound of taking the breath.

"You idiot!" Degel growled, panting loudly, trying to take as much air into his lungs as he was able.

Kardia smirked.

"You should see your face, Degel, when I pulled you under the surface. It was epic!"

"Epic? You idiot, I though we are under attack! I never though you could be so stupid to do something like that!"

The Scorpio Saint chuckled.

"And who would attack two naked men, Degel? Some fish?"

"It could be Specter."

"Specter? How in the Athena's name it could be Specter? They are still asleep."

"How do you know? Remember, there are Pandora and twin gods. Maybe she is not capable of doing such a thing, but I'm sure Thanathos or Hypnos are able to resurrect all 108 Evil Stars of Hades."

"Calm down, Degel. I bet the Specters are still asleep. We have any reports about them."

Degel snorted under his nose.

"I could think before coming here with you, that you are able to come up with something like this, Kardia," the Aquarius said, turning away and heading quickly to the coast. There is no way he would swim with Kardia in the same lake today.

The Scorpio Saint sighed, watching as his lover was swimming away. The reason he brought here Degel was simple. Since a few weeks the green-haired man was really stressed and petulant, like something was really hardly bothering his mind. Kardia knew what that was. Not long time ago Degel returned from his mission in France, where that damn, Seraphina-brat almost died. In some way the Aquarius was blaming himself for bringing her into that dangerous situation, even if it was completely not his fault. But unfortunately these two were linked with some bond Kardia couldn't understand and it seemed that this bond was making his lover a little too overprotective with the sister of his childhood friend. And there was the case of Sasha. Degel was worrying about that girl, because it seemed that there was really long way to go to awake the divine powers in her. Like he should worry about something he couldn't do anything about…

That's why he brought Degel here, so the Aquarius could forget for a while about all his worries. But it seemed it wouldn't be so easy to relax his mind…

With the long moves of his muscular arms, Kardia followed him to the shore of the lake.

Short after he got to the shore, seeing the Aquarius sitting still in the water at the shallow, with sour face observing the lonely clouds on the sky. It was clear he was angry right now; his eyes were full of the irritation. Kardia sighed again, wondering in how much stress his lover was in the past few weeks. Without hesitation he approached Degel.

For a while the green-haired man was sunk in his own thoughts so much, that he didn't notice Kardia's presence. But when something covered the sunlight from his body, he looked at the silhouette of his lover, standing in the front of him, completely naked, with long, wet blue hair around the muscular torso.

"Don't be so angry, Degel…" murmured the Scorpio, sitting beside him, and making sure that Degel's eyes would see _everything_. He liked to play with his lover in that way.

Degel snorted under his nose, feeling at the same time the slight warmness on his cheeks at the sight of everything naked Kardia could show him.

"If I would know how you would react, this wouldn't happen, Degel," Kardia continued, thinking how in the world make this day better. For now it was a failure. Degel was complaining; now he was angry, and everything seemed it would be the worst day for both of them.

"Kardia, I though we are under attack," said Degel slowly, accenting every word he was saying.

"And who would be so stupid to attack us, darling? Do you really think that the Specter could get here without us noticing? Degel, you are the wisest Saint, you know that we can easily feel their evilness," murmured Kardia, really, really hardly wondering when this smartness of Degel got lost.

Degel silenced; it was clear for a while he felt embarrassed.

"We don't know if among them isn't some Specter, who could hide his cosmo, Kardia. We have to be prepared for everything," answered Degel, gracefully saving his honor.

Kardia took one deep breathe, trying to not to burst with the laugh.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he said, calming himself and with the warm smirk stroking Degel's green, wet hair. He heard slight sigh, coming from his lover's mouth.

Kardia smiled wider, took gently Degel's face into his wet hand and kissed the cool lips of his lover. Firstly he intended to do it delicately, just linking their lips together, but after a while he failed with it; he wanted more, so he just broke inside Degel's mouth, searching for the soft tongue. It was rarely for them to have gently kisses, usually Kardia was too excited by the first touch to maintain in the delicate pose. This time it was the same; with the first, slight touch of their lips the Scorpio felt the familiar hotness inside his head, so he had to rush further with this caress. From the Aquarius side it looked the same. Yes, Degel liked to have gentle kisses, usually just before falling asleep in Kardia's bed, but the most of the time he loved to have with his lover something more – deep, strong and passionate kisses, their two tongues dancing together in the rhythm of their pulses and their hands linked together or developing their bodies.

Right now Degel couldn't stop himself; with the first touch of Kardia's lips the heat inside his body exploded. How could he be angry at him anymore? So right now, when he felt his lover's tongue entering his mouth he gladly accepted that game. The Scorpio was wonderful and really skilled kisser and lover, every kiss of him was heading Degel to the edge of the sanity. Doing this with the wild and hot-headed Saint was incredible and was surely constituted one of the most favorite things the Aquarius loved to do.

For the Scorpio Gold Saint having these passionate kisses with his lover was making him really happy. It was the other kind of happy, so much different for the happiness he usually felt while striking his enemies. And now, in this clear lake, when the water was slightly touching and cooling their skins, sitting naked it was the most sensitive kiss they ever had. It didn't take too long for him to feel that he wanted something more than kissing; his pride was already getting hotter with the every lick of tongues they shared. Why he didn't think about it earlier? Having something like that in the lake, surrounded by the forest, under the blue sky should be really relaxing, right?

Kardia wasn't waiting for too long, and alongside with his tongue moving deeper in Degel's mouth, his hand slipped from the fragile face of his lover and slowly started to heading down. Firstly he stopped on two hard and small nipples on the chest, gasping his fingers on them and making Degel to moan quietly. He smiled a little, allowing his hand to go down further, and after long move on the muscular stomach it entered the cool water of the lake. After a while he touched already hot member of his lover. The Aquarius gasped strongly, but Kardia didn't allow him to break the kiss. After a while this sound turned into the moan of the pleasure.

The Scorpio Saint smiled widely, feeling the hotness of Degel's pride. It seemed that not only he, always thirsting for Degel's body, always wanting to have sex with him, had the idea of turning their kiss into something else. But again it was him who took the whole initiative. Degel was usually to shy of starting it, it was really rarely to see him moving on his own will, to see him first starting to excite. Sometimes Kardia felt really tired of that, but the most of the time he found it really… cute of Degel, to allowing him to start everything. Besides he liked to be the active one on the beginning.

Finally he let Degel free of their kiss; he started to lick slightly his chin, slowly heading lower and lower. He could clearly hear the unsteady breathe of his lover; the cheeks that got a little red already were making Degel to look quite pretty. His hand started to rub Degel's member underwater, moving from the base to the top, and massaging a little the hot tip. His lover started to moan quietly, moving a little his hips to deepen the pleasure. Licking passionately the soft throat of him, Kardia smiled, feeling like his pride was getting harder with the every second. He made the wet path on the pale skin, heading to the chest and touching with his lips the hard nipples one by one. When he gasped his teeth on one of them, Degel twitched lightly.

"Kardia…!" he moaned into the air, placing his hand on the wet curls of the Scorpio.

Meanwhile Kardia's lips slipped from his chest and started to lick the muscular stomach, making the circular moves of his tongues. Degel was breathing really hardly, shivering under the pleasure and still slightly moving his hips back and forward. It was so exciting that even he, Kardia moaned slightly

"Degel," he growled with a deep voice, "I want you now…"

And not waiting for the answer Kardia took some air into his lungs, pulled his head under the surface and without the hesitation he kissed Degel's member. He heard a little muffed moan coming from his lover's mouth. It satisfied him, when the cold fingers gasped strongly on his hair, causing him some pain. He chuckled, opened his own mouth and took inside the tip of the member in the front of his eyes. After a while he started to suck it hardly, twisting his tongue around it and making the hot pride even harder than it was right now. The Aquarius couldn't hold himself, and feeling the hot mouth of Kardia round his member, he growled almost like the animal, taking short breathes and with his own hand searching for Kardia's member. He wanted to touch it, to gasp his fingers on it and start to rub it strongly. He found it the same moment when two of his lover's fingers entered him roughly. Degel screamed, feeling the slight pain around his entrance, but he allowed him to that, to prepare him for Kardia. The fingers started to move slowly inside him, searching for the certain spot and rubbing his entrance as much as it was possible. And when the fingers reached that spot, Degel screamed with the pleasure into the air, throwing his member deeper inside Kardia's mouth.

Soon the blue-haired head surfaced with the loud sound of taking the breath, but he didn't pull out his fingers from Degel's insides.

"Are you still angry at me, Degel…?" Kardia whispered, making the rush move of his fingers inside his lover.

Degel moaned in the answer, playing with Kardia's wet hair. It was so pleasurable to have two digits inside him, touching his prostate, with his lover's other hand again on the member. The look of the two, blue eyes was almost unbearable, making him more and more excited.

The Scorpio smirked loudly and finally pulled out his fingers. Firstly he kissed Degel deeply, but after a while he caught his legs and made the better access to him. He smiled warmly and with one, firm move he entered his lover, causing him to moan loudly.

But Kardia couldn't hold his voice silent too. Having the warm, tight entrance of Degel around his hard member, he had to moan too. Everything around him was deepening the pleasure; the smell of the trees, the touch of the water and the hum of the slight wind, the presence of the pure wild nature was changing him into the beast. He almost forgot that he was the proud Saint of Athena. Right now it was only him and Degel that had the matter; there was nothing else beside them two, linked in the act of the sensual experiences of their two hot bodies. Looking inside the two, half closed eyes he took the first rough and deep thrust into the body under him, feeling the slight touches of the water. The green-haired man growled under this move, tightening his fingers on Kardia's nipples, twisting them a little and starting to move his own hips too. It was a while since he felt such a pleasure, and he was aware that everything was caused by the place they were right now. They never made the love outside, not in such an isolated place and that fact was making him really horny, really greedy. He wanted more and more of Kardia, the long, but deep and strong moves of his lover was causing him the new sensations in his whole body. He knew he wouldn't last for too long, and in some way he felt sad about it. After all he wanted this moment to last to infinity.

Kardia took a few more hard moves and then he caught strongly his lover and switched his position, making Degel to kneel in the water and entering him from behind. The green-haired man surrendered to that, allowing him to gasp the hot hand on the hard member. He moaned slightly, feeling the fingers rubbing his sensitive pride and again he started to move his hips to deepen all experiences.

"Kardia…" he murmured, almost not being able to say something. "Kardia, harder…"

He heard the moan of his lover.

"As you wish, darling."

And then it started, Kardia was taking deep and hard thrust inside him, stroking his member and licking his earlobe, making also really exciting sounds. Degel couldn't help but moan only, gasping one of his hands on Kardia's buttock and surely making the deep bruises on the tanned skin with his nails. Everything was leading them two to the madness, every deep move of Kardia was making Degel to groan from the pleasure; every move of Degel's hips was causing Kardia to rub the hard member faster. The Aquarius couldn't think now, sunk into this sensual and a bit rough act, feeling the hot waves spreading through his body and feeling something nice _there_. He knew that after such a rough sex he would be in pain, but now it didn't matter. He wanted that, he wanted the sweet end of this story.

Kardia made a loud sound alongside with the deep thrust. Taking Degel in this lake, in the isolated place like this was something he never dreamed of. But now everything he had in his mind was thrusting, entering his dear Degel more and more, stroking his member strongly and kissing his soft shoulders.

"Kardia…" Degel started between the long moans. "Kardia, I'm close…"

The Scorpio smirked and bit gently his earlobe, taking the deepest thrust he was able to do. His hand started to move faster around the hard member and he felt it too, the sweet end was approaching them faster and faster.

"AGH!" Degel screamed loudly, after the rough thrust of his lover, and he cum strongly into the water, feeling the Scorpio twitching from the ecstasy too. The warm juices of Kardia filled him completely. He dug his fingers into the tanned skin, hearing also the quiet moan of the pain, coming from his lover. Kardia licked his earlobe again and with slow, sensitive move he pulled out his member from Degel. The Aquarius felt another twitch of his own body and with the gasp he let another cum out of his member.

With the long sighs they fell into the water, feeling the nice fulfillment spreading through their bodies.

"So…" started Kardia, panting heavily and encircling his arms around Degel's torso. "So, do you still think that coming there was stupid idea?"

Degel smirked quietly, inhaling the scent of wet, Kardia's hair. Then he moved his head and kissed his lover slightly into his lips, just like he loved to do after making the love. The Scorpio smiled widely, holding the beast inside him, and allowing this kiss to be the delicate one. After all they had the whole day to spend here, and definitely he had the desire of repeating their game again. So, he could kiss his Degel strongly later… There was no seed of being imaptient.


End file.
